Sketchbook
by Frostyfall
Summary: Kuroko is skilled with his fingers. He is an artist, and draws others in their everyday life. However, when he tries to hide in a bush to capture Kagami dunking, things don't go so well.


**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

 _Dribble. Jump. Dunk. Swish. Land. Rebound if necessary._

 _Dribble. Jump. Dunk. Swish. Land. Rebound if necessary._

 _Dribble. Jump. Dunk. Swish. Land. Rebound if ne.. cessary?_

It was training camp week and Kagami was working on his dunks. It was a simple routine that would ultimately make the teen strong. He had been very concentrated. So concentrated in fact the team let him have the whole court to himself, in the night!

Unfortunately his flow was disrupted when he saw a pair of eyes in the bush just on the outside of the court. They were blue. That's all he got before he lost sight of them. Big curious blue eyes. It was in a bush… Maybe it was Kuroko's demon dog? Though, Kagami wasn't sure if Kuroko brought the little devil along. Hesitantly Kagami called out.

"H-Hey! Anybody out there? Hello?" Kagami held the basketball with two hands in front of him and began to poke at the bush with the ball.

"Eh? Heeellllooo?" Kagami knew he wasn't mistaken when he had seen eyes, but there was no movement in bush, at least, as far as Kagami could tell without climbing in. Suddenly his water bottle fell off the bench, and water began pouring all over the concrete.

"Oh shit shit shit! No no! Bad water bottle! You're all I have to drink tonight!" Kagami soon forgot all about those big blue eyes and resumed practice a little more weary than before.

Unbeknownst to Kagami, the owner of the blue eyes let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It would be bad if Kagami and the others found out too quickly. The owner was secretly glad that the wind had picked up at that moment to knock over the water bottle or else-! The owner mentally shook his head to clear the thoughts and focused on the next subject of business.

He couldn't just stay here in the bush, his previous activities were disrupted and it was very hard to get back into the flow. Now he needed to get out of there. To do that, he needed to pack up his supplies first without causing too much of a scene. He cursed the creaky spiral as he timed the packing up with the dunks to mask the sound.

Next once he had everything all ready to go, he needed to get out of there without being seen. By ANYONE. Especially Kagami, his subject for tonight. This would be the tricky part. After he left the courts area, then he had to pass through the halls, though if he was caught there he could pass it off as going to the bathroom. But the case of supplies with him? No, he could think of no sufficient lie to placate the others.

Though sneaking past others undetected was kinda his thing. Still he had to wait for the right moment… Wait for it… Wait… Come on… There! Now! Kuroko practically flew out of the bushes, supplies in hand, while Kagami bent down to retrieve an astray ball. Kuroko soon was in his room, no one ever the wiser as to where he had been.

He neatly tucked the supplies in his drawers, underneath his clothes, and began to prepare for bed without a worry in the world. After all, out of sight, out of mind.

It had been a day or two since Kuroko's excursion in the bushes, and that was FAR too long. His hand were restless, itching to do something, to create, to make, to draw, to paint. But still, most people were at dinner by now, and Kuroko already had enough sketches of people eating in his book.

Kuroko sighed, at a lost for what to do. There were no other people in sight, no subjects to draw. Kuroko only ever wanted to draw people and their surroundings in everyday life. Everything he drew without a subject or reference was crap! Complete bullshit! And don't even get Kuroko started on abstract! Well, in Kuroko's opinion, he just sucked at it.

Though he despite all his flaws, he could draw the most hyper realistic people. IF he had a live, moving, breathing subject. That's why he was so good at blending in, he could't just stare and watch people for sketches, they'd run away if they saw him! So Kuroko just fades into the background, capturing all around him beautifully in pencil and paper. Later, when he got home, he would break out the paints.

Kuroko wanted to draw! But what? There were no subjects near. Kuroko sighed and took out his book. Why not look over what he's already drawn? So he did. But deciding that it was a nice enough day, he took a walk outside and sat on a bench. He proceeded to look through the pages. Some with pride, some with smirks, slight laughs, and faint smiles. Others with physical pain to the eyes from witnessing such a horrific piece, others with grimaces, frowns, and shame.

All of the pieces were completed and Kuroko was proud at how far he'd come since starting on the first page. Kuroko took out his pencil ready to try and do abstract again, maybe he got better since last time?

Just as the pencil was about to touch the paper, he looked to the last page he had been working on. Kuroko took a closer look and realized he hadn't finished! In his book of finished crap, there was an unfinished crap! That was just a disrespect to the rest of the art in the book! He had to finished the picture of Kagami dunking! No! He MUST!

Only one problem, Kagami wasn't anywhere in sight and he sure as hell wasn't dunking. That's what Kuroko thought, at least until he heard the sound of dribbling right behind him. Irked he slowly turned his head to face the direction of the sound like a fucking demon owl.

What he saw fought his attention. It was Midorima and Kagami working on dunks ? Or jumping? Either way they were training a few courts behind him. It seems as if he hadn't been spotted yet. Kuroko inwardly grinned. He slowly stood up, pushing his misdirection to the max, and calmly walked over to a bush near the court they were practicing on.

Kuroko had never been so stressed in his life! This was fucking crazy! He almost got caught like, five times, just walking to the bush.

Once he (finally!) got set up with his pencil and sketchbook in front of him, comfy, and ready to finish that drawing. Everything went pretty well too, and Kuroko managed to get three quarters of the scene done!

Then Kuroko sneezed. It was a very light sneeze that neither of the tall people noticed. All the less, Kuroko dropped his pencil on the sneeze.

It fell to the concrete with a clatter, and began rolling back to its owner. Kuroko was frozen in fear, would they hear it?! Would he get caught? Would they shun him for stalking them?!

As Kuroko cursed his pencil, two brightly colored haired teens turned their heads to the noise. They exchanged looks, Midorima grabbed hold of his lucky item, and approached.

Right now, Kuroko just wanted to die. Wait no, just play it cool Tetsuya. The pencil will roll back soon. Then it stopped rolling, Kuroko sighed and reached his hand slightly out of the bush, hoping the others wouldn't see.

Meanwhile, Kagami now having located the pencil, severely freaked out when he saw a human hand reaching out for it! There was someone in the bush! Midorima had similar levels of freaking out, you could tell by how hard he held his lucky item.

Kagami gulped. It was now or never.

"Hey! Who are you?! Come out of the bush!" At this Kuroko paled, even more so. He didn't know what to do! He couldn't just come out and reveal himself! So he tried disguising his voice a little lower and answered.

"No." Midorima finally regained his composure. He grabbed Kuroko's reaching hand and pulled. It took all Kuroko had to stay sitting.

"Who are you?! You can't just be here in the bush!" Kagami intervened, and started pulling too.

"Yeah! Get the fuck outta there! If yo- uh, what?!" With Kagami's strength, Kuroko was pulled out of the bush, stumbling onto the concrete and book on the ground. As soon as Kuroko realized his situation from bush to concrete, he stood up, brushed himself off, and pocketed his pencil.

"Hello Midorima, Kagami. What are you doing here?"

" _WHAT AM I DOING HERE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!_ " Kuroko turned his attention to Midorima.

"I did not know you two trained together." Midorima flushed, and began protesting. And soon, Kuroko was engulfed by nearly hysterical teenagers.

Then Midorima noticed a book lying on the ground. He bent down to pick it up, and as he was bending up, he leafed through the pages. He was in awe! These drawings were amazing! And some were of him! Who could o-? All answers pointed to Kuroko.

By now, Kuroko realized what was in Midorima's hands and made a grab for it. Only for the book to be lifted higher than he could reach. This action of course snapped Kagami out of his hysterical state.

"Eh? Where'd you get that. Midorima?" Midorima passed the book to Kagami.

"Here, take a look. I found it on the ground." The next sentence out of Kuroko's mouth was spat.

"No, that's mine. Please return it." Kagami looked down at the smaller teen in surprise.

"Really? I might just keep it then, some of these are really good!" Kuroko still had the decency to thank Kagami for the compliment.

"No, Kagami. There are pictures of dogs in it." Kagami laughed lightly, lowering the book in the process.

"As if just pictures of _dogs_ could scare me, idiot!" Kagami laughed like an idiot until Kuroko flipped to a certain page, and pointed at it, indicating for Kagami to look. As soon as he did, he felt fear and regret. His face paled, that was one scary ass mutt.

"That was when Number Two had to take a bath." Kuroko shuddered, it had been a scary day.

"You can have it back now." Kagami shakily handed the book back to Kuroko, before Midorima snatched it out of his hands. Midorima flipped through the pages face lighting up in recognition at some. Midorima handed the book back to Kuroko.

"So how'd you get so good?" Kuroko nearly scoffed. He wasn't good! He was just, better than most people…

"Practice. Now if you don't mind, please resume what you were doing. I'd like to finish this picture."

 **THE END**

 **AN: Yay art. This is a one shot, and I think I'll keep it that way. Thank you for reading~! Have a nice day!**

 **~Frosty**


End file.
